Brynrael Galendoel
Name; Brynrael Galandoel (born: Thia of Galandoel) Race; Drow Class; Fighter - Eldritch Knight Family; Mother Bethrynna (Deceased), Father Raelis (Alive), Elder Sister Thea (Unknown), Unborn Nephew (Deceased) Age; 97 years old (approx. 17-18 in human years) Personality; Cold, standoffish and aloof. Seemingly very cynical and antisocial. Rude, sarcastic, and independent. Noteable Features; Scar on left side of face, beginning at her forehead and ending at the corner of her mouth. Swollen scar tissue over right eyelid (severe burn scars upon inspection); missing eye. Normally covered by hair and/or hood. Biography Growing up as the daughter of a skinner and pelt trader in the Underdark, life for the young Drow Thia was average. For the first 30 years of her life, she lived somewhat happily with her Mother Bethrynna, Father Raelis, and older sister Thea. Her family worked together as Guild Merchants and traders, relying on hunted animal skins an wares to earn am income. However when she was around 45 years old, the effects of the war in the Underdark spread to her home province, causing widespread famine and drought. These hardships intensified for young Thia when her mother passed away from illness and hunger. While her sister continued to work in the marketplace selling the furs and pelts, she was in charge of hunting for beasts and bringing them home for her father to skin and process. Since trading didn’t bring as much wealth to her family as needed to thrive and the famine caused the animals to die off as well, Thia turned to stealing coins and food from others in the city. Pickpocketing or rummaging through trash or bravely stealing food and wares off a merchant's cart, Thia was determined to make sure her family was well fed and taken care of. However when she was around the age of 50, Thia was caught red handed trying to steal a chunk of meat from a merchant’s butcher stand. The furious butcher threatened her, turning to the natural Drow way of violence and threatening to chop off her hand, but instead left the girl battered and bleeding with an injured eye. After causing a scene, Thia was soon taken in by the royal soldiers and brought directly to the Queen. After cleaning her up and tending to her now lost eye, she was given these two choices: pay for her multiple charges of theft and destruction of property by execution of her and her entire family or stay under Lloth’s watchful eye and serve as an assassin for the queen’s dirty work. The young girl was determined still to keep her family safe and took the latter of the bargain. She was immediately turned in for training and began her new life as a fighter right away. She learned the arts of battle and combat. Training with an arsenal of weapons, and even dabbling with magics, Lloth was determined to make some of the strongest assassins. Thia was submissive, with the fate of her loved ones hanging over her head. She had to be compliant and obey in order to protect her family. Many years passed and the now 97 year old assassin was numb and seemingly heartless when it came to her missions. Known in the Underdark as Thia the Black Widow, she was broken and tormented, and simply followed orders. Killing numerous men and children for the simple sake of obeying the Queen’s orders. However her underlying motive was still strong. Behave and obey Lloth and in turn keep her family alive. Her hope to see her father and sister again kept her alive. One night, while on a mission to slay a suspicious clergyman in a nearby town, a horde of beasts attacked the city. She snuck into a home and hid until the air became dead quiet. The beasts had slaughtered the civilians and Thia narrowly escaped the madness. She took this opportunity to escape. Everyone was killed and unidentifiable corpse lay as a blanket throughout the streets. After stealing some coins and items off of a corpse and from homes, Thia left for the surface with the hopes that Lloth would assume her murdered as well. But Lloth knew Thia was too smart and too strong to fail so easily and she knew her pet had escaped. Alone and wounded, the Drow assassin made her way to the surface with nothing but a bloody, blanket, her bows and the clothes on her back. When she arrived in the upper world, she hid in the forests until she could build up her strength. During the day, she would stay hidden in the woods, hunting for food and skinning the carcasses. During the night, she slipped into the nearest town and tried to blend in. She traded the skins and pelts, pick-pocketed a bit of coin, and even gambled a bit in taverns. Soon she had enough to buy the goods she needed to craft herself armor and travelling gear to continue on her way as a fugitive. She eventually merged her way back into civilization, dawning the new name Brynrael (in honor of her mother and father), she passed herself off as a fur and pelt trader and nomad. In an odd chain of events, she was rallied up and drafted to join the World Tree Defense unit. She prefers to keep her history as quiet as possible, but is not afraid to use her trained skills when needed. She usually spends the days hiding out in the forest's protection from the sun or laying low in pubs and taverns, drinking and eavesdropping on other patrons. It's only when she's forced to join a party that she allows others to be near her. She's standoffish and rude, sometimes even cynical, but she's loyal and tough, and good at what she does. She's a force to be reckoned with. STRENGTH 11 CONSTITUTION 11 INTELLIGENCE 14 WISDOM 12 CHARISMA 10Category:Characters Category:Dnd Category:Female Category:Oc